1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to wind screen apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved wind screen apparatus wherein the same is readily assembled to provide a secure and rigid screen environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wind screen apparatus in various outdoor environments, and particular beach environments, is known in the prior art. The use of wind screens is desirable to prevent undesirable wind from disrupting an associated blanket and directing debris and the like onto a user thereof. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a wind screen apparatus of enhanced durability and further prevent encroachment onto an associated blanket and enabling positioning of the wind screen as desired about an associated blanket. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,754 to Mairs sets forth a plurality of separate screen sections independent of one another and insertable within apertures of an associated blanket. The Mairs patent inherently does not maximize use of the blanket due to the apertures therethrough, as well as encroaching upon the surface of the blanket minimizing its area of use. Further, the screen sections are independent and do not completely shield when in their securement to the blanket.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,498,587 to Friedberg sets forth a collapsible enclosure formed as an interfoldable series of panels with securement members to secure the panels in an edge to edge relationship to provide an encompassing enclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,190,566 to Julian sets forth a beach shield wherein the shield utilizes a foldable canopy to overlie a flexible support to provide a degree of protection thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,036,033 to Fisher provides a pivotally mounted framework with a fabric secured thereto to enable extension and retraction of the so-formed canopy overlying a support.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,981,256 to Besnah provides an interfoldable protective shield formed of pivotally mounted panels that are positionable about a medially positioned support.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved wind screen apparatus which addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in construction, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.